1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for manufacturing a laminated iron core.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laminated iron core is a component of a motor core formed by integrating plural stacked electromagnetic steel plates. The motor core includes a rotor and a stator made of the laminated iron core. A motor is completed through a step of winding a coil on the stator, a step of attaching a shaft to the rotor, etc. The motor adopting the laminated iron core is used as a driving source of a refrigerator, an air conditioner, a hard disk drive, an electric power tool, etc., and is also used as the driving source of a hybrid car in recent years.
Normally, the laminated iron core constructing the rotor has plural through holes for receiving magnets (permanent magnets). As described in JP-A-2007-215301 as Patent Literature 1, after one or more magnets are inserted into each of the through holes, a resin is injected into the through hole, and a gap between an inner surface of the through hole and an outer surface of the magnet is sealed with the resin. A resin sealing apparatus including an upper die and a lower die is used for injecting the resin into the through hole (see FIG. 9 of JP-A-2007-215301 as Patent Literature 1 and FIG. 1 of JP-A-2006-204068 as Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2007-215301
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2006-204068